The Black Family: Book One: The Secret
by Witch's Runes
Summary: The Black family was torn apart after a man took the three Black sisters away. The sisters never knew about each other, or about their real parents. What happened to them? Where are they now? But who had took them in the first place? The sisters are now known as Bella Cullen, April O'Niel, and Hermione Granger. Will these three ever find each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Book One: The Secret**

 _ **London: 1940:**_

A man stood outside a two-story home, or rather, a Manor, however, this manor wasn't just any old Manor, this Manor was called the Noble and Ancient House of Black, the Blacks were always the first pure family.

The man, with his silver hair, casually snuck into the home, with a few spells, he was about to sneak passed the wards that were usually placed at night, but since it was in the middle of the night, the house's current occupants were fast asleep, unaware that the man was about to tear their family apart.

The house was so quiet, that no one noticed that the man had stolen all three baby girls, who were all fast asleep, and so the man left without a sound with the three young witches.

In that moment, the man called upon an old friend, who was not just an old friend, but who was more like a brother, the man handed over the oldest, a young witch named Bellatrix, to his friend, however, the man changed the blood statues of the three young girls, covering the dark side of them, which also included the appearance and birth name of young Bellatrix, who now was named April, the girl had red hair, blue eyes, and she was to be shipped off to America, unaware of her real parentage.

Next; the man changed the second oldest, a girl named Andromeda, who was like the splitting image of Bellatrix, but who now had dark chocolate brown eyes, chocolate brown hair, and who was now named Isabella, she too was to be shipped off to America with her sister, or so she thought who was her sister.

Last but not least, the youngest, Narcissa, who now had brown hair, brown eyes, and was named Hermione, she wouldn't be going out of the country, instead she was to be living with Muggles who couldn't have children, however, she would also be attending Hogwarts with a few students in the future, as for now, she would be in the care of the man himself, who will make sure that she's to be attending school in the future.

Once the arrangements had been made, the man decided to de-age all the children, making them into newborns, he placed a note in with the two older ones, with their names and date of birth, with that said, the old friend disappeared with the two older children, but not before the man placed a few blocking charms on the two, making them as innocent at possible, with was not that hard, as he was skilled at blocking and memory charms.

However, once at the Muggle's home, the man did the same, only this time, he went into the future, just before placing the girl who he had to de-age again, on the doorstep of the Grangers home, he'd placed a few blocking charms on the girl's magic, so that she couldn't unlock her true dark side, not to mention, he also used compulsion spells on her to make her hate the dark side, which included her own family.

Once that was taken care of, he went back to his own time and continued on with his life, he'd made sure that no one knew what happened to the three Black sisters.

His plan was simple indeed, he made sure that the three Black sisters would never ever meet, and if they did, then he'd be ready for them.

Only this time, they would be the ones who would get caught, not him.

As the years went on, the man's sanity begun to slip away from him, as he became more and more thirsty for power, he also made sure to have some sort of power in his hands, power was what he really wanted, power was everything, and power was what he craved for, more than anything in the world.

The man did have a name, and it was no other than Albus Dumberdore himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Book One: The Secret**

 _ **New York, New York, 2014:**_

 **April O'Neil's POV:**

I had always lived in New York, it was my place to call home, but for the pasted few days, I've had some pretty intrusting changes, I looked nothing like my family, I now had a mess of black hair, black lidied eyes, moreover, I felt something snap, and that had sent me into an extreme dislike for everything and everyone around me.

But my other family, the one that lies underground, they all didn't know about my mixed feelings and all things considered living, which included them for some odd reason. Furthermore, they didn't know about my new appearance, however, I wouldn't let anyone in my house, near me, or even let Casey talk to me, who didn't know a single thing about my appearance or mixed feelings, which I planned to keep a secret for the rest of my life, no matter what anyone says.

Everything about me, my appearance, feelings, thoughts, and even my voice suddenly sounded different. I knew that something was wrong, however, as of now, I stood in my room, looking out the window, not liking the fact that my Father had just been taken from me, yet I knew who to blame it all on.

Those pathetic blasting freaks Anger swelled up inside me, I turned back to my room, glared around at everything that was in it, and I couldn't help but snarl, my voice colder than was thought possible, "Those blasting little freaks! They'll pay for taking away my Father, yes, they'll pay indeed."

Just then, an owl landed in front of me, I wondered why, but then it stuck out its leg, I looked at it curiously, wondering what should I do, however, when I did get the picture, I grabbed the letter from its legs, and watched as it flew off, back to where it came from.

I looked at the letter, wondered who it could be from, just then, the doorbell rang, I went to open it, when I saw that it was Casey Jones, I sighed, and said the moment I opened my door, "Casey, what are you doing here?"

Casey said, "Ah... April, the group's waiting for you, down in the lair. Master Splinter wants to tell us something."

I frowned at that, why would Master Splinter want to talk to all of us, I was about to put the letter somewhere safe, when Casey's voice stopped me, "You might want to bring that with you."

I nodded, and said, "Come on, let's just get this over with. I have things to do."

It was strange, returning down to the lair, the others haven't seen me in so long, that now, going back down there, it seemed like I was returning back in the world of Ninjustu, but it was more strange that when we had reached the lair, Donnie cried, happy to see me, "April!"

Master Splinter's voice said from behind me, "Donatello, what did I say when she got here!?"

Donnie sighed, and said, "To not rush at her, but Sensei-"

Master Splinter said, "No 'buts', Donatello! This is important not only for her, but also for us who are not only her family, but who are her trainers. We will respect whatever choice she choose when I'm done telling everyone."

I turned to him, and asked, "What is it, Sensei? Is something wrong? Is it the Shredder, or the-"

Master Splinter put a hand on my shoulders, and he said, "April O'Neil, there's something that I have to tell you, something that will not only change your life, but something that you have to avenge for."

Leo asked, "Sensei, what is it?"

Master Splinter said, "First of all, April, can I take a look at the letter? Maybe I could try and figure it out for you."

Once he had the letter, he gently opened it, after reading it, he rushed out of the lair, heading for the pips, all the while, saying to me, "April, follow me. Quickly, they'll be here any moment, we need to hurry."

Leo called after his Father, "Wait, Master Splinter, what's going on!?"

I repeated Leo's question to him, but all he said was, "All you need to worry about right now, is to not lose it, alright? They need you to go quietly and safely. Don't worry, April, when you return, you have to inform me of what you've found out, by the time you return, your Father should be with us."

Once up at the surface, we headed for a street corner, however, when we got there, a van showed up, once it was in front of us, someone opened a side door, and they said, "Young one, we have to hurry. They're after us."

Master Splinter said, while handing me back the letter, "Don't worry, April, you'll find out soon enough. Remember, don't worry about your Father, he'll be here when you get back. Now get going."

I asked him, uncertain about the van, "What about the Foot clan? What about-"

He cut in gently, and said, "Don't worry, April, just remember, we will be here when you get back. Be safe, stay within the shadows, and be strong. Don't forget all that we've taught you."

I looked between him and the van, uncertain if I should even go, however, Master Splinter saw my doubt, and he said while pulling me in a hug, something that he only did for the turtles, "I know that you're scared, April, just keep low, and don't forget about us."

Once in the van, I quickly looked back at Master Splinter, however, I had to blink, I didn't want to, but I did it anyways, when I opened my eyes again, we were far away from all that I've ever known.

I forced my face forward.


End file.
